


How 'bout a Little Luck

by Godbutdead



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godbutdead/pseuds/Godbutdead
Summary: Nagito is always the last to wake up!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	How 'bout a Little Luck

Komaeda opens his eyes to find the sun shining through the tiniest of cracks in his blinds, though he's admittedly not so upset about it. He has certainly woken in ways worse than this, and so he considers that luck was in his favor for this particular moment.

Once he's climbed out from under his blanket and thrown on his usual attire, he opens up his window and blinds. He says it's for the sake of his many plants, he'd never admit he loves the way it makes the room feel. While he's already on top of his plants needs, he sprinkles water over them with a tattered metal watering can. It was the best he'd been able to find on the island but it perfectly suits his needs.

Komaeda was meant to spend his free time for the day with Hajime, which he still found to be something of a surprise. After all, why would someone as amazing as Hajime be interested in trash like him? Never the less, he was selfishly excited to see him today and so he headed to the hotel. Komaeda found Hajime sitting and enjoying a cup of what seemed to be mostly cream, but supposedly coffee. He makes a mental note of that and floats down into the chair across from him. He much prefers a hot tea but he won't be responsible for making Hajime wait on him. He should've arrived sooner. "Good morning, Hajime. I'm sorry I'm so late. If you'd like to cancel our plans I-"

Hajime swatted his hand through the air, his nicer way of telling Nagito to shut up. "Nagito, you know you're early? We agreed to meet half an hour from now. I just wanted to have time to sip on my coffee is all."

Komaeda offers him a nod and a smile. "I'm so honored you'd still want to spend time with me today. You did still want to head to the library, correct?" He tilts his head just a bit with his question only to find that Hajime is seemingly transfixed on him. At that notion he can feel the heat rising to his cheeks. "Uh- Yeah, totally. Library." it sounds unconvincing but Komaeda will take it.

After all was said and done, Komaeda had ended up having a cup of tea and a croissant while Hajime enjoyed his coffee. He'd spent the time admiring nature through the windows and Komaeda spent his wondering around his own mind. He'd wondered if Usami would be willing to offer them better tea to choose from at some point, he wouldn't dare bothering her for something so minuscule.

The two of them spent the walk to the library in silence. Komaeda hadn't thought much of it, he had nothing of importance to say. Hajime seemed to find the quiet a bit tense, Komaeda had noticed it in his shoulders. "Have I done something to cause you any stress?" the genuine concern was visible on his face.

"Oh no!- I don't mean "Oh no" like a bad thing just like uh-m. Oh....No. You're fine. I'm just, uh. I'm going to stop talking now." Hajime had practically vomited up his words but Komaeda gave him an understanding nod. He just presumed it's none of his business. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he only got a head shake in response.

Once they'd gotten into the library Hajime had split off quickly, feigning interest in some book. Komaeda decided it was only fair of him to already be sick of trash like himself. He settled on a mystery novel before choosing to sit in on the floor where the sun was keeping it warm. Hajime found his way back to him, sitting next to him against the wall. Komaeda caught a glance of Hajime seemingly starting to speak, but nothing ever came of it. "It's alright if you don't have anything to say." Komaeda offered. He'd hoped it would relieve some of the stress.

Hajime never offered up a response, so the two decided to sink into their books. Komaeda was completely sucked into this mystery. He'd come to the conclusion that this was one of those novels where you are in the point of view of the protagonist only to find at the end that you were the antagonist all along. He'd started getting into the investigation of a murder, a gruesome one at that. Multiple stab wounds in the middle of a blackout. Hajime had finally decided to speak and try as Komaeda might, he couldn't bring himself to listen to a word of it.

With each word in the book he was captured in the visualization of Byakuya lying face down under a dinner table. He was certainly dead, in a pool of his own blood, knife next to him. He thought at first that this was just his imagination running wild but it felt all too real. Byakuya, dead..?

Komaeda snapped back to reality at the same moment Hajime had finished speaking and seemed to be waiting intently on a response from him. "Is Byakuya okay?" he didnt have the place of mind to figure out what he'd missed. Hajime deflated before his confusion set in. "What? Nagito, Byakuya is fine, we saw him at breakfast?"

"I'm sorry, Hajime. My brain must be deteriorating as we speak." Komaeda made his attempts at coming back from whatever had happened in his head but Hajime seemed exhausted and called off their plans for the rest of the afternoon. He'd made some excuse about needing a nap. Komaeda decided it was a good time to head back to his cottage, so as to not bother anyone else. After a full day of reading in bed he'd finally settled down to sleep.

In the morning Komaeda woke with a heavy dread within him, he was sure that his luck had not been in his favor even before he'd woken up. Regardless, he went through his morning routine. He showered and took care of his plants before heading off for some morning tea. Once he'd arrived up the stairs he was almost knocked down by the sight of Byakuya, Teruteru, Mahiru and Peko standing around chatting. He rubbed at his eyes for a moment only for his vision to come out dark around the edges and now the four were covered in blood and familiar injuries that he knows, logically, shouldn't be familiar.

"Helloooo, skelletor bitch??" Hiyoko's voice came cracking through whatever delusion Komaeda was wrapped up in. He found that she was waving a hand in his face once he'd blinked away the sight of his friends looking like the walking dead. "My apologies, I-" he'd started to apologize to Hiyoko with a smile snapped on to his face. She quickly cut him off. "Can you just get out of my freaking way already?" she gave him a push to the side before she disappeared down the stairs, grumbling something about Nagito being a nuisance.

"Hey, uh, dude. You doin' okay?" Soda gave Komaeda a pat between his shoulder blades. He was still shaking off what he'd just experienced but gave Soda a nod. "Oh, it's so kind of you to concern yourself with something as useless as myself." He offered a confirming smile as a follow up which Soda seemed to find acceptable. "Alright dude, you just looked like you'd seen a ghost.." Soda trailed off with a laugh and gave Komaeda another pat before wondering off down the stairs.

The start of this day was enough to wipe Komaeda out for a while but he was insistent on seeing Hajime who appeared to be sitting in his usual spot. Upon grabbing himself some tea and a small treat, he joined Hajime at the table. He seemed a bit indifferent to Komaeda's presence. "Are you okay?" Short and to the point. Hajime seemed bored with this turn of events already. "You shouldn't concern yourself with some nuisance like me, Hajime." Komaeda waved his hand gently through the air. He received only a nod in response, at first. It took a few moments for Hajime to decide what to say. "Why didn't you respond?" He finally blurted out.

It took a moment for Komaeda to back track to what he may have been talking about. He didn't feel the need to mention his decidedly deteriorating mental state so he offered an apology instead. "I was enthralled by my book, unfortunately. I am so worthless I couldn't focus my attention on you." he offered an explanation, not a total lie. Hajime just shook his head with annoyance. "Nagito, do you even remember what I was saying?" he was clearly stressed, upset.

Komaeda dug through his brain, giving his head a small tilt to the side like a puppy. Ultimately he couldn't recall any of it so he shook his head. He watched Hajime's face fall. "It must have been very important. You chose someone like me for an important conversation and I was too selfish to hear it. Would you like to try again?" he was hoping for a yes. He'd never admit something as selfish as wanting Hajime. In every sense of the word.

Hajime just shook his head. "Not with... Everyone here, Nagito. It's kind of, like, I don't know, private?" there he was, stumbling over his words again. Komaeda wondered if he's like this when he talks to the others. "Perhaps I could pester you back at your cottage?" He was very invested in solving this problem he'd created. "Uh- Yeah, yeah. That's fine. Later, okay?" Hajime seemed about as comfortable as a cat in water. He ran for the hills, or for the stairs. Komaeda finished his tea.

Komaeda knocked politely on Hajime's door and waited patiently for a response. He heard some rumbling around, maybe some fussing and then the click of the door unlocking, followed by it opening with a terrified looking Hajime. "Uh- hey. Nagito. Come in?" He sounded so unsure. "If you'd like me to return later, I-" he was cut off by Hajime, not for the first time. "Come in." It was much more firm this time, so he offered a nod and stepped in the door, closing it gently behind him.

"So, I was wanting to ask you something, Nagito." He heard a wavering in Hajime's voice that he was sure to pretend wasn't there. He'd done enough damage to the relationship they had already, he wouldn't purposely embarrass him. He just nods along politely. He won't miss this again. "Yes, Izuru, please ask." he smiles. "Uh, wait. Are you- Are you sure you're okay cause' who's Izuru?" Hajime looks concerned now.

Komaeda rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before laughing it off. "I'm not sure where that came from. Please don't concern yourself with useless trash like me." he waves off Hajime's concern with his hand and then nods for him to continue. "No, Nagito, something's up with you. Just talk to me." Hajime found his confidence in himself with his concern.

He had to ponder it for a moment but ultimately he decided that telling Hajime the truth would be better. "Oh it's no concern. Just delusions of our fellow class mates dying is all. Not your concern!" He tried his best to sound as least threatening as possible but by the way Hajime's jaw drops, he decidedly didn't do a good job. It's very like him.

"What do you mean? You plan on _killing_ our classmates? W-what the hell, why would you even think like that?" Hajime backed away to create a good amount space between them. "I was- I was trying to ask you on a date and you're planning on killing, who? Byakuya?" His voice was raised by this point and his breathing was getting more frantic.

"No, Hajime. That's not it at all. I would very much like to protect my friends.---You wanted to ask someone as lowly as me on a date?" Now is not the time but Komaeda could't help the smile plastered on his face. In retrospect, he is sure it didn't come off very well. "That's not the point, Nagito, what the hell are you trying to say?" Hajime was exasperated now.

"It's no concern of yours. My brain is just deteriorating, I've told you about this before." Komaeda was keeping his tone steady and as soothing as possible. " Frontotemporal Dementia." He drops his giddy smile into a calming one. He should've worded things better. "I have no intentions of harming my classmates, Iz- Hajime." He raises a flat palm in the air, as if to give his promise. He hoped that Hajime wouldn't notice his slip up. He's completely useless.

"Right...Frontotemporal dementia." Hajime repeats slowly, he seems to be calming down but Komaeda couldn't be too sure yet. He's still got an aching dread living in him, it's grown worse since he woke up. "So, you just.. what? Had visions? Like a nightmare, or?" He's trying his best to understand. Hajime wants to trust Komaeda. He nods in response. "Something to that effect." He smiles again.

"Okay, any clue where that uhm, uh "Izuru" thing came from..?" Hajime is trying to sort out whatever is happening with Komaeda. "I truthfully cannot.." He trailed off and Hajime watched his eyes go dark, it's the same way he'd looked in the library. Komaeda hadn't known where the name was from until he'd been swept again by his mind. He watched as someone that wasn't quite Hajime Hinata was shooting him in the chest, but he couldn't feel the pain. He couldn't feel it until it hit him all at once and his present self hit the floor with a loud thud.

He listened while Hajime tried to grab his attention and he could feel his hand grabbing at his shoulders, shaking him. He was stuck somewhere between this nightmare and his reality until the pain of being shot in the chest dissipated just as quickly as it had come.

"Nagito, please- Can you just say something? Come on!" Hajime was pleading, still shaking Komaeda by his shoulders. "I'm alright, please don't worry over me!" Komaeda was some what frantic in attempting to stop Hajime from losing it all together. "Nagito, what the hell was that?" The worry and intensity leaked through every word out of Hajime's mouth.

Komaeda pushed himself up to lean on his elbows and offered his usual kind smile. "I'm alright, it fills me with so much hope that you would worry for me" he's sinking back into his usual self now while Hajime still recovers from his panic. He has yet to realize he's still leaning over Komaeda, but he does realize that his eyes have cleared up. "Uh! I don't mean to be a pest but, is it alright for me to sit up?" Komaeda asks politely. With that Hajime turns bright red and scrambles up to his feet with a "Er- Yeah.! Totally.".

Komaeda rose to his feet. "Would you mind if we discussed this...date, a bit later? I hate to burden you I just think I need to-" And just like that, Komaeda was back to himself, fully, and spouting his usual self deprecation. Only, Hajime cut him off again, a hand over his mouth this time. "Please, Nagito. Go lay down. I will come check on you in a bit." His eyes were pleading him just as much as words. "Absolutely, Hajime. Don't concern yourself with me." Hajime just shook his head in protest before coaxing Komaeda in the direction of his cottage.

Komaeda did in fact lay down, he hadn't been this drained in such a long time. He'd only been laying in his silent cottage for no more than twenty minutes before he heard Hajime, very very faintly asking him to wake up. He thought maybe he'd drifted off but he sat up in a snap, pushing his hair away from his face. He called out for Hajime, hoping maybe he'd been too kind to just come into his cottage. He received no response.

"I know you're in there, Nagito. Just wake up for me. Please." This time his voice sounded closer, clearer, but still so far away. It rattled Komaeda to his core. He was so used to wave after wave of terrible things but this? This by far was the most unsettled he'd ever been. "Hajime what do you mean? I'm awake!" He yelled this time, voice breaking. Then, a knock at his door. "Hey? Nagito? It's me." Hajime called through the door. Of course he's too polite to just enter.

"You don't have to knock, please enter." Komaeda called from his spot still in his bed. Hajime came in, slowly. He was acting almost like he was afraid of what he'd find. "I heard you yell, is everything okay?" He asked, trying to maintain a steady voice. It wasn't working. Komaeda's eyes had gone dark again. Hajime sat down next to him and placed a gentle hand over one of his. He still hadn't gotten a response out of him. He timidly laced their fingers together. "Hey, come back to me." He whispered and it seemed to have grabbed Komaeda's attention. He felt Komaeda return the grip but still no words.

Komaeda was sinking deeper into these nightmares, delusions, whatever they were and he knew somewhere deep that Hajime was there, trying to help but it was too far away. He was living through all of these deaths and all of this pain. Watching Chiaki on a screen go through hell for her friends, then watching his classmates kill one another, watching Hajime remember that he is Izuru Kamukura. Every bit of it came back down to her, and then something in him snapped and everything felt wrong. Hajime's hand wasn't there even in the far reaches of his mind, everything had gone black. He thought maybe he was dying all over again.

"Nagito! Hey! I'm here!" Then there was Hajime's voice again but it sounded like there was a barrier between them. He found the strength to open his eyes and there was Hajime pulling open a door from above him. He tested out his limbs, moving his fingers and his toes. It seemed one hand wasn't working but everything else was just fine. Another wave of what he now knows are memories came flooding back to him. He understood why his hand wasn't working. "Hajime." He meant to sound more enthusiastic but it came out as a grumble.

"Nagito, you're here" Hajime breathed out his words. He sounded like he'd been holding his breath for months. He was pulling Nagito from his position laying in this pod. He wasn't too keen on the feeling of moving so much, but it's what Hajime desires. "I'm here." Komaeda mumbled. He still hadn't quite found his voice yet but he was more than happy to be seeing Hajime, one red eye looking down at him.

Everything passed in one big blur, getting Komaeda out of his bed, getting him into his own cottage, though this one only had a single Aloe plant in it and looked like the place had been abandoned for quite some time. He came to find that Hajime was taking care of the aloe. He'd kept it there for the day Komeada woke (He hadn't allowed the idea of Komaeda never waking up). To his dismay, he was the last to wake and he'd caused Hajime quite a lot of stress.

It took a few days of adjustment but he'd been caught up on all the happenings by everyone. They'd all come to visit at one time or another. They were all pleasant to him, even Hiyoko. Hajime hadn't left his side since he'd woken up and according to others, he'd been planted by his pod as long as he could possibly stay. He spent his adjustment period apologizing profusely and repeatedly to Hajime for causing him so much trouble.

Finally Komaeda was free to do as he pleased, with a bit of an argument from Hajime. He didn't see much of Hajime for a few days after that and it made his gut sink to wake up and not find him there. Then just like that, Hajime showed up at his cottage, early, terribly early with a hesitant knock. "You never have to knock, Hajime. Please come in." and so he did, he was carrying a case with him. "So I, well. Kazuichi helped. We kind of... made something." Hajime was very shy but sat next to Komaeda in his bed. He was more comfortable being close to him than he cared to admit.

"You and Kazuichi... you did something for someone as useless as me?" Komaeda was taken aback, he couldn't help his giddy smile. "There's no need-" He started to write off the gift giving ceremony. "Nagito, can you please stay quiet until I'm finished." It came as more of a command than a request, but who was he to disobey? He gave a simple nod. Hajime offered him a nervous smile before popping the case open to reveal a metal hand. "I don-uh."He had to stop and breathe for a moment. "I don't know if you'd want to replace...that. But if you do, we could. I mean it's totally cool if not. I just thought..." He trailed off in hopes that Komaeda got the picture. "You can speak now." he said after a few moments of silence.

He was having a hard time reading Komaeda's face on this, and maybe Komaeda was having a hard time processing it. He'd started to open his mouth but no words came out. He was getting more anxious by the moment. "Okay, uhh. Please, say something.".

It took another moment before a smile crept on to Komaeda's face. "I would love-" he was cut off by the impact of Hajime's lips against his own. He didn't mind, not even a little. He could feel the need coming from Hajime and it was enough for him to curl his fingers around his wrist. Hajime pulled away sooner than he'd hoped, his face was completely red, down to his neck. "I'm -sorry. That was- I'm. I need to go." Hajime scrambled for the door and was gone in a flash. Komaeda made an attempt to call him back. He'd left the hand in the case sitting right on Komaeda's bed. He didn't mind studying it for a while.

The next morning Hajime showed up and Komaeda called for him to come in before he could knock. He was still blushing nearly as much as he had been last time he'd seen him. "So did you still want to do the uh...hand, thing?" He really had a way of being anything except for smooth, but Komaeda was a fan. "I do. I'd also like to talk about my time in my pod, if that's alright.". After the kiss the morning before, he was invested in making something of it. It took some consideration but Hajime sat next to him on his bed again, a bit further away than hoped.

"In my slumber, you and I had a...discussion. You'd mentioned a date of sorts. I was curious if that was something I should concern myself with?" He hadn't meant to make it sound like such a negative thing. Hajime turned bright red again. "I know it was only a dream. You are far too good for me." He wasn't sure his attempts at softening his question were working. "A... date?" Hajime seemed to have been wound up very tightly. "My apologies for causing you any stress, Hajime. I shouldn't have mentioned it." Komaeda offered his kind smile. He still wasn't sure he was coming across softly enough.

In truth Hajime was beating himself up mentally. He'd had this idea, this daydream that if anything were to happen with Komaeda, that he'd be the one to initiate it. Who in their right mind would conclude Komaeda would make the first move? Certainly not Hajime, so in his stupor, all he could muster up was a disgusted sounding question which he really meant to be a positive thing. "No, Nagito. I just wasn't really... See I planned on-." None of his sentences seemed to have an end so he paused, rubbing his palms down his thighs as he took in a deep breath. Komaeda was doing this head tilting thing that Hajime thought may be his demise.

Komaeda was waiting patiently for Hajime to gather his thoughts, just, waiting. Totally not having his hopes up. Not even a little. "You were dreaming about me asking you on a date?" Hajime finally asked. It didn't relieve the tension in either of their chests but Hajime wasn't entirely sure how Komaeda was feeling. He noticed a blush rising to Komaeda's cheeks. "I know it is so disgusting of me to do such a thing. Not much happened, I hope you don't feel I've violated you." Now Hajime could see that Komaeda was a bit panicked himself.

"Hey, no. It's uhm. Flattering. Really." Hajime couldn't figure out why he was having such a hard time sounding convincing when he was being completely candid. "It's flattering, Nagito." He had to say it again, he had to sound more sure of himself. "Nagito, would you like to-" and of course at that exact time, Soda had decided it was a beautiful time to visit Komaeda. He'd listened when he was told he didn't have to knock. "Hey dudes! What's up?" He was of course completely oblivious to the current situation. Komeada let out a small sigh and directed his attention to his friend.

"Hello, Kazuichi. What are you doing up so early?" He asked politely, offering him a wave. "Did you wanna go play some video games if you're not busy with Hajime?" He had his usually loud personality despite the fact the sun was barely up

Komaeda let his eyes flow over to meet Hajime's. He was really hoping Hajime had a good excuse to keep him there. As much as he enjoys Soda's company, he was much more invested in the question he was about to be asked. Unfortunately, his nonexistent pleading went over Hajime's head. "Oh, no. Hey, have fun!" He sounded almost convincing, almost. Hajime had started to place a hand on Komaeda's knee but pulled away and stood up instead. "We'll talk later, yea?" He gave an actually convincing smile before he disappeared. He took the robotic hand with him this time.

"Yo, was I interrupting something?" Soda scratched at the back of his head. Perceptive as ever, Komaeda thought. "No concern of yours." Komaeda sounded just as pleasant as he'd intended and it worked, Soda brushed off the idea that he'd interrupted something. "Alright then, dude. Let's go!".

Komaeda wasn't entirely sure why Soda wanted to spend his time hanging out with someone like himself but he was more than happy to comply. He made his best attempt at not being distracted by recalling his conversation with Hajime. Never the less he'd enjoyed his morning with Soda. He wouldn't dare bruise Soda's ego but he did let him win a few times. Overall it was a nice experience that he surely didn't deserve. He'd spent the entirety of it with thoughts of Hajime gnawing at the back of his mind.

Once Komaeda had returned back to his cottage he found a a new potted plant, a peace lily it seemed. There was small folded note on his desk sitting next to the plant. When he folded it open he couldn't help the smile the crept on to his face.

_"I'm sorry we didn't get to finish talking. I hope your time with Soda was fun! Meet me on the beach around 5:30?_

_-Hajime"_

Komaeda felt a warmth in his chest that he thought may be a bit selfish of him. He decided to enjoy it nonetheless and the rest of his day seemed to pass in an instant. He'd spent his time in bed reading until he could head over to the beach. When he arrived, he found that Hajime had laid a ratty blanket out and had a bag full of snacks sitting on it, along with a few bottles of whatever beverages he'd found. "Who is all of this for?" he did his small head tilt.

Hajime had apparently not seen Komaeda coming and was completely floored to hear his voice. When he spun around to see Kaomeda standing, patiently waiting for a response and his tilted, he nearly had the breath knocked out of him. He had the sun shining behind him as it was going down, illuminating the boy in such a nice way, he really wasn't sure what to do with himself. It finally registered in his mind that he'd been asked a question. Had Komaeda really just assumed that this wasn't for him?

"It's... a date." Hajime hesitated before concluding that he was to deep into this plan to back out now. Knowing Komaeda, he'd nicely brush it off like nothing had happened but he was in it now. "I know I never got to ask you properly but, I really thought you were going to say yes if I did get to ask you on this date so here is the date, would you please join me?" It all came tumbling out and Komaeda just smiled while he Hajime fumbled around. He knew that Hajime was embarrassed but he just found it charming.

"Hajime, I would be delighted to join you, I'm just not sure you really want to waste this lovely outing on someone as useless as me." He folded his hands politely in front of himself, still smiling at Hajime. His words seemed to bring a sigh out of Hajime. "Nagito would you please just sit on the blanket." He'd managed to annoy Hajime already, but he did as he was asked. He sat cross-legged on the blanket and folded his hands back into his lap. "This is such a hopeful sight" Komaeda murmured as he stared off at the setting sun.

Hajime joined him on the blanket, sitting so one of their knees were just barely touching. He seemed to have calmed down now that he was sitting. "So, what exactly happened while you were asleep?" he hadn't found the courage to look Komaeda in the eyes just yet. He kept his focus on a sea shell rolling around between his fingers instead.

"Oh, not too much. We had really only held hands but you'd intended to ask me on a date." Komaeda ended with a soft giggle and a shake of his head as if to shake off the memories. "Well, in that case, is it alright if I catch up a little?" Hajime's voice had wavered at first but he found his confidence at the same time he slipped his hand into Komaedas. He hadn't offered him a chance to belittle himself, it seemed purposeful. Hajime could see the tiniest amount of blush rising to Komaeda's cheeks, he'd even let a delighted noise rise in his throat that didn't quite escape. "Of course, whatever will make you happy." Komaeda said smoothly.

"It does make me happy, but would it make you happy?" Hajime had a hint of concern on his face. Komaeda wasn't sure exactly why he'd be concerned with his wants. "My feelings are nothing for you to concern yourself with!" Komaeda obviously wasn't handling the concern so well, his tone came out a bit panicked. He felt Hajime grip his hand a little tighter. "Nagito, it matters to me how you feel." He came back with a soothing tone. He'd been prepared for the challenge of getting the truth out of Komaeda it seemed. "It..does. It makes me happy, Hajime." he finally stated after a long while of contemplating his honesty. He sounded more sure of himself than he'd expected.

Hajime's expression quickly dissolved into a giddy smile and he got caught up in the way Komaeda's eyes looked in the golden lighting. He glanced down at his lips for only the tiniest moment but Komaeda caught it and leaned in towards him. Hajime seemed to lose his breath as he leaned closer until their lips met. It was the softest touch, so full of _hope_. They found them selves with hands gripping each other, pulling at each other. They both wanted to be as close as they could be, neither of them would outwardly admit it.

Once they both pulled away they'd gasped for air like they'd just come up from some deep dive under water. Swollen lips and glossy eyes between the two of them, all they could do was giggle like children, catching their breath and holding eye contact. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, like they'd just been wasting their entire lives until now. "That was..." Komaeda started but trailed off. _This_ he had no words for. "Amazing" Hajime finished for him. It was only a kiss, or if you'd like to go so far as to call it a make-out session, that would be alright to.

Komaeda spent the rest of the night sitting or laying on this blanket in the sand with Hajime just talking about everything and sometimes nothing. For lack of a less cliche word, it was a magical night. They'd figured out it was nearly three in the morning once they settled on heading back to their cottages. Hajime insisted on walking Komaeda to his cottage despite the fight he put up. No need being concerned with someone like Komaeda. "I, er- Should we.." Hajime was having a rough time spitting out his words. Komaeda just smiled and wrapped his arms around Hajime's neck pulling him closer. "We should..." he mumbled against his lips. Hajime blushed at that and pulled Komaeda closer by his hips, sinking into his lips.

"Goodnight.." Hajime murmured, lips still brushing against Komeda's. He slowly leaned away, only enough for them the breathe each others air, foreheads pressed together. "Goodnight." Komaeda whispered after a moment. He hesitated before pulling away and practically floating to his bed. He hadn't been this mesmerized in his life, listening as Hajime walked back to his own cottage until his steps were too faint to hear. He couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face.

The next morning, bright and early, Komaeda was knocking on the door of Hajime's cottage. Lightly of course, he was anticipating Hajime being asleep. He himself had lots of trouble getting any sleep, he'd rolled over and over in bed, reliving the feeling of being wrapped up in Hajime. Instead of the grumbling and rumbling he'd expected, Komaeda was greeted by a tired-eyed Hajime.

"Did you get any sleep, Hajime?" Komaeda lifted his useful hand to the others cheek, skimming his thumb under one eye. He had some pretty serious bags but he seemed happy enough. "I'm alright, Nagito. Come in?" He seemed giddy, and to that Komaeda was a bit confused. "If that would make you happy." Komaeda nodded politely, following Hajime into his cottage. Hajime swooped into his desk chair where he seemed to be working on the robotic hand again. "So I made a few modifications!" He was right, Hajime was excited. "Some small changes really but I think- I'm almost positive I can give you some feeling, not just a functional hand. An entirely functional hand!" He sounded almost crazy.

Komaeda tilted his head and just like that, Hajime was shifted from his excitement, directly into admiration at the boy in front of him. Hajime took his hand, smiling up at Komaeda. "Do you know that when you do that, it makes all of my worries, everything, come crashing down." He wasn't quite whispering but Komaeda could feel his sincerity. He wasn't quite sure what he was talking about specifically but he wasn't willing to ruin a good moment. "So long as it makes you happy." Komaeda murmured in response, leaning down to place a fleeting kiss to his cheek.

Hajime smiled, rising up and cupping his hands around Komaeda's cheeks. He was still getting used to this feeling. Only a few hours before they were just discovering each other. He felt like maybe he shouldn't already be so comfortable with Komaeda, but he didn't seem to mind one bit. "I know that I sound a little... crazy right now but-" For once Hajime was the one to be cut off. "I would be honored." Komaeda chirped and then offered Hajime a peck on the lips.

"Is it alright if we lay down a while?" Komaeda murmured once he'd gotten a giddy smile out of Hajime. He was genuinely concerned that Hajime might just be delusional from a lack of sleep. He didn't wait for a response he just pulled Hajime towards his bed. Hajime followed him with ease and sank down into his bed, pulling Komaeda into his chest. Komaeda felt the moment Hajime had started to hesitate but he melted further into Hajime to reaffirm for him. They both drifted off quickly, listening to each others steady breathing.

Once Komaeda woke up, he could feel Hajimes fingers tangled in his hair and his other arm wrapped around his waist. Komaeda still had his face buried in Hajimes chest and he wasn't intending to move. It appeared that Hajime was still fast asleep so Komaeda hugged him a little tighter and let his fingers drift over the exposed skin at Hajimes waist. If he were a cat he'd be purring, despite how _hot_ it was on the real Jabberwock island. It was the type of heat that makes you stick to everything, even in the air conditioning.

Komaeda hadn't directly agreed to surgery today, the words never came out of Hajimes mouth. He'd only assumed that's what he agreed to. In truth, he was perfectly happy with anything Hajime wished of him. He was sure if he said that, Hajime would have an argument to make. He had gotten so lost in his own mind he'd hardly noticed that Hajime was starting to stir.

"Nagito..." Hajime had that quiet, sleepy voice that you only have when you first wake up. It had nearly taken Komaedas breath away. "Good morning, Hajime." Komaeda did his best to mask the overwhelming adoration in his chest. He shifted against Hajime just enough to see his face, tired eyes and all, a very beautiful sight for him to be lucky enough to see. "Have you been awake....long" Hajime asked through a yawn, stretching his arms upward only to bring them back down around the other boy. Komaeda offered him a small shake of his head, more felt than seen. He wasn't particularly interested in the throws of morning time, and he'd nearly keeled over when Hajime left his door cracked just before getting in his shower. Komaeda, truly, honestly hadn't meant to catch of peek of shirtless Hajime, he certainly wasn't complaining.

Komaeda decided he needed to tend to his plants so he left Hajime a tiny note in neat hand writing on his bed, after he made up the bed of course. The walk back to his own cottage felt longer than it should have, he didn't intend to feel like a clingy boyfriend. "Boyfriend..." Komaeda sighed under his breath. They hadn't even talked about, who was he to assume they were boyfriends? They'd only made out and spent the night together. Definitely not boyfriends.

After his own shower, he tended to his plants which he'd name by now. He settled on Natasha for his aloe and very originally, Lily for his peace lily. It just suited her, y'know? He'd started to think of them less as simple plants and more as pets. They had their definitive personalities. It didn't take long for Hajime to pop by but he apologized for not being able to stay. He'd said something about needing to go get things ready for surgery, most of it went right over Komaedas head, he was wrapped up in Hajime's wet hair and the way it was still spiky despite that.

Komaeda picked up on the important information, what time he needed to be at the hospital and the fact he shouldn't eat or drink between now and then. The rest of the conversation was mostly a daze for him and he wondered if it would always feel this way to be wrapped up in Hajime. If so, he didn't mind at all. After that, the day passed by quickly until Tsumiki knocked lightly on his door. He answered it with a smile. "It's so nice to see you, Mikan" He greeted her pleasantly. "It must be time to replace this." He almost laughed, waving his useless hand through the air before tucking it behind his back.

"Uhm! Y-yes, Hajime sent me, a-are you ready?" Tsumiki fumbled through her words the way she often did and Komaeda nodded. They walked together over to the hospital, mostly in silence. Komaeda didn't mind, he was still floating on cloud 9. Tsumiki seemed a bit tense but he assumed she had good reason, participating in an extremely advanced surgery and all. Once they arrived it didn't take very long for him to change into a hospital gown and be swept away into an operating room. He'd hoped he would have time to spend with Hajime before hand.

"Are you ready?" Hajime asked, standing beside the operating table that he was on. "I wanted to talk before we got in here but I got kind of distracted." Hajime admitted sheepishly, taking Komaedas useful hand. "Everything will be alright, it's only a hand." he did his best to laugh it off. Komaeda offered him a calming smile. He could tell Hajime was nervous but the way he saw it, if he died, now would be a delightful time to go. Everything felt so good. "Everything will be alright, it's only a hand." Komaeda repeated back to him.

Tsumiki had busied herself with making sure everything was in proper order, adjusting and readjusting the various tools laid out for them. She offered Komaeda a nervous smile before she'd put him under with anesthesia. It took him longer than it should have to go under. Hajime made some silly joke about him being so stubborn before he was completely swept away.

It felt like years had passed when Komaeda came to, and he had to feel out his range out motion to really come back to himself. He found out quickly that Hajime was wrapped around him, out like a light. He figured he deserves it after all he'd gone through just to replace a hand for someone like Komaeda, useless, selfish. He let out a sigh, still trying to find parts of himself that hadn't quite come back until he lifted his arm. It was still bandaged towards the bottom of the metal and it _hurt_. He'd finally started to feel the pain living in his arm so he winced, which was enough to pull Hajime out of his slumber.

"Hey, woah- are you in pain? Let me-" Hajime scrambled out of bed, reaching for tubes and bags. Komaeda tried his best to argue with him, assuring him there was no need to worry about his pain. In the midst of Hajime scrambling to resolve any pain and Komaeda arguing, he'd spread out his robotic palm with a very soft whirring noise from the joints. Hajime nearly dropped whatever was in his hands and his face lit up. "It's- Nagito your hand works!" He was so excited, maybe giddy would be a better description.

Komaeda was still a bit foggy but he nodded and slowly wiggled each of his newly robotic fingers. "It works" He whispered. He still had no sense of volume, he was just loving the sound his robotic joints swiveling in there. He lifted his other hand and ran his index finger along the palm of his robotic hand, followed by a shiver that went all the way down his spine. "You felt that?" Hajime asked, holding his breath until he got his answer. Komaeda looked up to meet his eyes and nodded. "I.. felt that." He said, his voice soft. He started to sit up, using both hands for leverage only to wince in pain again.

Hajime panicked and leaned down, examining Komaedas hand, holding it in his own. He slowly unraveled the bandages and spent longer than was really necessary examining the hand, asking Komaeda to do specific movements. "Okay, now let's get rid of that pain." He smiled at Komaeda, eyes lingering on his for just a second longer before he administered his pain medication of choosing. Komaeda wasn't privy to that information and he figured there was a reason for it. It didn't take much time at all for the pain to dissipate and his eyes to fall half lidded. "Hajime...Are we dating?" He murmured, words starting to slur.

"I- uhm. Yes? I think so? You should sleep." Hajime hadn't quite stuttered over his words but it definitely wasn't a smooth arrangement. "Wait, do you. Want? To be dating?" He had a hard time spitting his words out, heat rising to his face. He seemed to be beating himself up over something, Komaeda wasn't sure what. "My wants are not... important." Komaeda mumbled, yawning through his sentence. "Nagito, can you just, this once. Be frank with me?" Hajime sighed, taking Komaedas real hand in his own. Silence fell between them for a while, Komaeda was mulling over the idea of being so outwardly selfish. He hadn't paid any mind to his eyes falling closed. Before he had a chance to give his answer, he drifted off to sleep.

When Komaeda woke again, Hajime was sitting in a chair next to his bed, reading through a book. "Boyfriends..." Komaeda whispered. It caught Hajime's attention, who nearly dropped his book. "Boyfriends?" He repeated after Komaeda, unsure if he'd heard him correctly. Komaeda gave a half-awake nod and lifted one hand, hoping Hajime got the picture. Hajime took his hand after a moment. "Boyfriends..." Hajime murmured, the softest smile Komaeda had ever seen was now on the boys face. Komaeda nodded again, his eyes gaining focus on Hajimes. Things were still relatively groggy for him so when Hajime swooped down to kiss him, it took him a moment to react, but it didn't take long after that to tangle his fingers, all of his fingers, into Hajimes hair.

Hajime slipped back into the small bed with Komaeda, tangling their legs together, each of them pulling each other closer and closer. Komaeda was the first to part his lips and Hajime took advantage, exploring every inch he could with his tongue. Komaeda let his hands travel from hair to cheeks, to waist and exposed skin. When Hajime pulled away to gasp for air, it took everything in Komaeda not let a whine escape him. He ended up instead releasing some kind of delighted squeak when Hajime's lips found their way to his neck. It was enough encouragement for Hajime to suck bruises into his pale skin. Komaeda didn't mind at all.

Once Hajime was content with his work, he trailed delicate kisses back to Komaedas lips before resting their foreheads together, breathing each other in. "We should stop." Hajime whispered, a smile plastered on his face. All Komaeda could do was let out a breathy laugh. "If that is what will make you happy." He whispered back. Hajime pulled away enough to get a good view of Komaeda, admiring the sharpness of his face. "Why don't we... Save...that for later?" He offered. Komaeda agreed just in time for Soda, Tsumiki, and Tanaka to pop into the hospital room.

Tsumiki was the first to apologize(profusely) for intruding on there space. The other two offered half-hearted apologies before breaking into a chorus of "It took you guys long enough"s and "Finally"s. Komaeda just smiled, offering them a kind wave with his metal hand. Hajime was blushing and trying hard to pretend he wasn't, but they all got distracted by Komaedas newly working hand.

The three of them crowded Komaedas bed, offering him snacks and asking all the things he could do with his new hand. Tsumiki was by far the most delighted to see the work she and Hajime had done. He'd been thinking Hajime was the only one so concerned with his hand.

With this visit, he was proven wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first fic I've written in a few years. I really hope you enjoyed it!!  
> (Hinakoma is going to be the death of me)


End file.
